


盲佬戒毒

by minmasterqw



Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [6]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Chinese Language, Historical, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw
Summary: Most of the overseas Chinese are not exactly using Mandarin for their mother tones. Instead,they will use Cantonese and Banlam for their normal communication. Therefore,the passage will also written with those 2 languages.One of the historic Chinese pronunciation "3 in 1"(三及弟),a mixed of traditional,modern and Cantonese will also be use in the passage.本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。
Series: 六神無主－Gods Know? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085





	盲佬戒毒

佛都有火，土地公亦不例外。

杜先生多次逃入他的店，因此他的店就被人淋了紅釉，這終於令到他忍無可忍。

杜先生的癮，這次李土地是絕對要幫他戒掉了；而這一次他也沒有再打算聽杜生那去酒店的鬼話。

他選擇強上。

今個星期的杜先生照舊來到餐館，但下班時迎接他的並不是薪金，而是一記重拳－然後，他就昏了過去。

他再次醒來的時候，已經在雜物間內，被人綁在椅子上。而他，其實是被人用冷水淋醒的。

「而家咩時勢，仲興老笠㗎咩？」 由於他是盲，還以為自己是被人綁架。

「成日話去酒店戎毒又唔去，地獄之中都有人開啲咁嘅善堂，你都唔去，咁我就唯有家法伺候，讓我幫你戎！」直到聽到土地公的聲音，才知道綁他的居然是位老熟人。

戒毒的過程其實相當痛苦：首先，用來解的藥物裏邊都含有鴉片，在每日戒斷症狀未發生之前就要服食，然後每劑減量，持續半個月。其次，煙癮發作的時候不但止不能服藥， 還要不斷喝水，務求將餘毒去清。

就這樣，他就被困在餐廳閣樓的小房內足足半個月。每當鴉片毒癮一起，他就會滿地打滾，痛哭流涕。 在這半個月內，他就摔壞了六張椅子。 大量的慘叫聲，從閣樓中傳出，乃至於在那半個月內二樓根本沒有開，也沒有客人敢用。

「讓我吸……」

不過，再痛苦，半個月終究還是過去了。

經過那半個月過後的慘痛經驗，他現在見到鴉片煙槍都嚇得想要拔腿就跑。

然而，沒有了鴉片煙。他頓時沒有了活力，每日恍恍惚惚，都在思考在地獄生活的價值。

自始，餐廳裏少了隻盲老煙鬼，倒是多了位思考生存價值的哲學家。


End file.
